


Secret Santa at Stark Tower

by Heartithateyou



Series: Happy Holidays Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: The Avengers decide to do a secret santa, which allows for other secrets to come to light.





	

“Merry Christmas Rogers.” 

He hears a voice say to him before a gift is shoved into his hands. He looks up and sees Tony standing there, a shit eating grin on his face.

He rolls his eyes and looks down at the gift, dreading finding out what the contents are.

For some, insane, unknown reason, the Avengers had decided to do Secret Santa.

He seriously had no idea who had come up with the idea, much less who else had okayed it, but so far it had been complete and utter chaos.

Clint had been gifted a robot that had attempted to paintball him to death and possibly an Asian hooker (Steve still wasn’t sure what had happened there). Bruce refused to open any present without thoroughly scanning and testing it in the lab. And for some awful reason, Thor had been gifted a guitar hero and hadn’t stopped playing it for the last 12 hours.

“Do I really want to know whats in here?” Steve asks as he holds up the box and shakes it gently, hoping whatever was inside wasn’t alive.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious, like I would gift you anything thats not awesome.” Tony says with a smile as he sits down next to him.

“I don’t know, I still think you might have had something to do with the hooker.” Steve says as he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, she wasn’t a hooker, although I think Clint thought otherwise. Coulson might have had to treat him for a black eye.” Tony says, barely containing a laugh.

“You know, Christmas is supposed to be able sharing things with the people you love.” Steve says with a sly smile.

“Stop stalling and just open it already.” Tony says with a smirk.

Steve slowly unwraps the bow and the starts to tear at the packaging. He’s slight surprised and alarmed to open the box and find a simple USB drive.

“Should I ask whats on here? Clint told me what hentai is so don’t tell me its military tactics again-“ Steve asks as he holds the drive in his hand.

“Nah, that was barely funny the first time. No, this USB has all the original Stark footage they short while you were with the Commandos.” Tony says with a small smile, looking slightly nervous.

“Oh. Oh…” He says as he takes in the full weight of his words. “You mean this has…”

“Footage of you and Bucky. You’re probably the only person alive who’ll see some of it.” Tony says. 

“Wow, I always saw them around filming but I never thought…” Steve says, trying to wrap his head around what Tony has given him.

“There was a lot that was never used, never seen. Howard kept it, he never could throw stuff like that away. But its yours now.” Tony says with a small smile on his face.

“Tony… thank you. Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me.” Steve says, feeling his throat tighten up slightly as he feels a tear coming on.

“Its nothing really.” Tony says as he tries to brush it off.

“It is. Thank you.” He says as he clasps his hand around his shoulder. Suddenly, he wraps his other arms around him and pulls him into a hug.

“Oof, careful not to crush me.” Tony says with a laugh as he tries to pull away. 

But Steve just pulls him in closer, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Who knew you were such a sap.” Tony mutters into his shoulder.

“Oh shut up and hug me.” Steve says.

He finally feels Tony relax into his arms and tries to think of any other time they’ve really embraced like this. Sure, they've hugged but its always been brief and bro-ey.

He’s never gotten to feel the warmth of Tony’s chest, or noticed how his hair smells clean and spicy or how his scruff is slightly scratchy against his cheek.

Or how right this feels.

He pulls away slightly, knowing he has a blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” He whispers softly, his face still close to Tony’s.

“Merry Christmas Rogers.”

“Merry Christmas Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
